


Father, I Hate You

by TheKeyboardPoet



Series: Hera's Broken Heart [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Hebe loved his father once. But after disappearance of her beloved mother, everything changed...
Series: Hera's Broken Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588519
Kudos: 1





	Father, I Hate You

As Hera's youngest and favorite daughter, Hebe loved her mother so much. Everyday she loves to spend her time with her mother when her mother has a free time from her duties as the Queen of Olympus, from collecting flowers in the meadows to wandering along the sandy beaches. 

Whenever she's in danger, Hera is always there to protect her from any harm. Hebe still remembered when Apollo tried to rape her. And she was so grateful because her mother made it on time.

But now she's gone. No one knows where she is.

She missed her gentle smile, she missed her warm hug. She wants to see her mother's face again. Waiting for her mother's return is much more painful than getting shot by Apollo's arrow.

It's all her father's fault.

Her father is a womanizer. He loves to sleep with other women. And much worse, he even doesn't care about her mother's feeling at all. Her mother cried almost every night because of him. Why he didn't understand her mother's feelings. Is it because her mother is ugly? Unattractive? Selfish? Why can't he just divorce her mother if he don't need her presence anymore in his life?

And now, after Hera disappeared from everyone especially him, he just started to realize it. He told her he was regretful of his behaviour. He promised her he will change his attitude and become a good father who always caring for his wife. 

But it's too late now. Nothing can bring her mother back anymore.

And as for Zeus, Hebe just want to say this...

"FATHER, I HATE YOU!"

The end.


End file.
